Red Bird
by HaoYoh12
Summary: Redbird, Redbird, fly free! Heed my plea. I see you're unhappy in your cage. I feel your rage. Go ahead and leave. I don't want you to grieve. Redbird, Redbird, fly free! Feel free to have glee! Redbird, Redbird, escape this place! Leave with grace!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**My best friend Lauren kept bugging me on this fan fiction. She keeps emailing and complaining, "It's so good post it or I'm gonna cry!" Trust me; you do NOT want her crying. Anyway, I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there is no way in hell I'd let 4 kids dub it. **

**0o0**

_Redbird, Redbird, fly free! Heed my plea. I see you're unhappy in your cage. I feel your rage. Go ahead and leave. I don't want you to grieve. Redbird, Redbird, fly free! Feel free to have glee! Redbird, Redbird, escape this place! Leave with beautiful grace!_

Why was I humming that? When it just made me sad? Besides, such a song reminds me of no one, so why sing it? Well, not true. It doesn't remind me of an _event, _but of a _person. _"Are you okay?" The truck bumped familiar on that same bump I always see coming. I had been clutching the chair instinctively before it came though. "Should I be? It's been so eventful lately. I don't know how to feel about anything. All these changes; mom dying, moving back to Montana, leaving Chicago. I'm gonna miss the place." I explained. Dad sighed and pushed his glasses into place.

I sighed and rested my hand in my palm, and stared out the window. The mountains here were so beautiful. I rolled down my window to catch that breeze. If you've ever been in Montana, the summers are very hot, but so beautiful. Especially if you live by the mountains. There are farms everywhere almost like a giant had dropped them like marbles down on the mountains. They were almost everywhere and very randomly placed. It was nothing like Chicago. Very tightly packed buildings where I lived. Factories almost every other block. But so very beautiful at night, with all the lights.

Dad stopped the car at random and I jolted forward. "We're here. Yoh." I sighed and grabbed my backpack. "Yeah, yeah." I retorted silently, almost a murmur. I slipped out of the large rusty red pick up truck. It was mom's truck, and now dad decided to give it a try. It had better mileage anyway. I overlooked the large almost mansion which was my old house. The pale blue sliding had rusted lightly, but was still there. The house smelt very homey and old. The porch creaked; the light white wood had faded. The little bench like swing's paint had also faded, but it was still there. I could remember my mom and me on it and she'd worry that it would break. Then dad crept up and pushed us very hard and said, "Doesn't seem so!" Mom had slapped him across the face very hard for scaring her.

I smelt that air. _So fresh._ I was greeted harshly by a heavy force knocking me down, licking my face with sloppy kisses. I laughed. "Yes, I see you Dane." Very lame for a sheepdog, don't you think? Dane, but a sheepdog? But my mom named him that, so I let it slide. She had been so happy with the name then. "Yohsy, is that you?" I was so happy to hear that crinkled old voice and familiar nickname. "Nana!" I grinned and pushed Dan of me gently. I ran up the porch quickly and almost tripped on the steps.

I hugged her tightly and she hugged back. "I was very excited to know you guys were coming back here. Dane… he missed you." Nana smiled with hope filled eyes. "Sounds like more than Dane, if you ask me." Dad said, dragging a bunch of bags up on the porch. "You are the one thing I did NOT miss." Nana sighed. Dad laughed at her joke. (Or what he thought was one.) "Nana, is Smokey…?" I trailed off. She laughed. "Yes, yes. Saddled up and ready to go in the stable. Consider it a gift for my angel." She winked and grinned. I smiled back and gave her a tight squeeze. Than a quickly turned and ran down, almost tripping on the one step again. Ah… that cursed step. One day it'll ruin me.

I padded across the long wisps of long blades of grass, onion grass, and little hay stalks. I smiled when I spotted that familiar sight of the stable. The murky dirty wood was a sort of mahogany color with black sliding on the roof. Even if it was a little gross looking, I absolutely loved it. I smiled and flung the door to the stable open, smiling at the familiar scent of manure and horses. I walked straight to Smokey's stall.

I could remember it. I was maybe four years old when mom took me out to buy my own horse. "Sweetie, how's this one? It's lovely. How does this one work with children?" "She's great with kids. Very sweet." The man nodded. I ignored them and looked towards a horse in a stall who was kicking the boards very hard with powerful snorts. I slowly approached it. "No boy, not that horse! Definitely not for children. She was raised for rodeo. You couldn't ride her if you wanted too." Mom rushed up to grab me but I was already stroking the horse's mane. She stared at me for a moment and snorted, relaxing. "She seems fine to me. Decides, I want the wildest one you have. She's perfect." Mom had stood there with an o for a mouth and the man just blinked. I named her Smokey for that beautiful grayish white fur she had and her beautiful black mane.

She saw me and started kicking her stall like a mad man. (Or horse.) We got along very well. We both loved to ride together on the open hills here in Montana. "Agreed. I'm excited too," I whispered, gripping the reins. I led her out of the barn and got on. Before I could even grab the reins Smokey bolted of, her mane flying, and my poor ponytail escaping my hair. "Smokey!" I was going to lecture, but that breeze was just too good to argue. She slowed from a canner to a even trot. You could hear the rhythm of her horseshoes clacking against the pebble road.

"Yohsy!" A call came broadly. "Nana!" I called back in response. She came trotting up on her horse, Angel. A beautiful tall mare with a blonde mane and white fur with grey speckles. You'd have to admit, that horse looks damn gorgeous with a white bridle and saddle, and maybe gold trim. Nana padded up toward me and started trotting along side me. "If only your father knew what he was missing out on. Perhaps I shall teach him to ride, hmm?" She asked in thought. " Maybe." I answered; getting a feel for Smokey's rocking body.

"You're lucky you got here right around this time of year. School is about to start. That's a change, yes?" Nana grinned. I whipped my head around. "Wait, what? School? Don't you mean home school? Ewww. School has too many people." I complained. Ever since I was a kid I was home schooled because school was too far from home. "How will I get there?" I asked in a groan. "A new law was passed and now school buses will drive up to a mile and a half from school. We're just about there, so the bus can come and get you. Your dad agreed school would be good for you." We came out of the trees and neared the stabled. I hopped off Smokey who snorted in disappointment. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm dying for a cold shower right now." I patted her neck. I glanced back at Nana. "Go ahead, you know this house." She lectured.

I turned and ran through the fields out of breath when I reached the house. I grabbed my backpack from the porch after almost tripping on the cursed step and traveled in the old house. Going up to the room that was my room, I smiled. Carefully, I put my bag down on the old wooden bed with its flowery brown and orange sheets and classic feather pillows. The reason I loved this room is it had its own bathroom. I slipped into the shower with relief at how easily the dirt washed away in reaction to the cold water. "_Redbird, Redbird, fly free! Heed my plea. I see you're unhappy in your cage. I feel your rage. Go ahead and leave," _I hummed. Even though this song was of no importance, it had totally sticked to brain after learning it.

I kept in mind the reason we were here. Not just moving. As I trailed down the stairs to the kitchen, towel on head, I glanced at Nana. "Is it tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes. Please try to dress decent. Now come down. We have ham, potato salad, and coleslaw." I groaned at the word coleslaw. "There's pumpkin pie for dessert." She pointed out. "Man, I'm starving!" I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

**So I'm continuing this. Actually, I have no idea about horses. My friend Lauren just lives in the country in Virginia somewhere mountain-ish. She rides so she can help out with this. I live in Chicago so I can sort of help out with that. I recommend looking up just plain "Montana," on Google and go to images. Truly beautiful.**

**The song in this is "Why," By Rascal Flatts.**

**0o0**

I had already waked up at six a.m. and had showered and brushed my hair thoroughly. I had chosen a white button up shirt, nice blue jeans, and black loafers. (This was my idea of decent. This is a lot for a lazy person.) I came downstairs to find Nana already dressed in a nice long white dress and white high heels, her faded blonde hair pinned into a bun with flowers. Dad had a black suit and black loafers. "Son. You're going in jeans?" He glowered at me. "Yes. I don't think it truly matters." Dad made a tsk noise and turned. "Ignore him. Your fine. But Yoh, can you do a HUGE favor for me?" She grinned. "What would that be?" I glanced suspiciously at her.

"We were going to have your cousin Hughes play the piano during but he's sick. Would you mind playing? I know you play well. After all, you learned from the best your mother." I gave a lazy peer at her. "Of course I don't mind playing the piano." I shrugged. "And," her voice turned hoarse, so I guessed I wouldn't like it. "Would you mind singing too?" Did she seriously think I would freak out over that? I didn't easily get embarrassed. "Its fine, Nana. I don't mind." I smiled. Later we all went to a small grassy area with light cherry trees. (Oh, and by the way, when I left that house, the step got me.)

I recognized most of my relatives in the crowd and a few friends. I inhaled deeply as I sat in the middle of Dad and Nana. We waited for everyone to arrive and get seated. Finally, a preacher came up and gave a speech for mom. It was very boring and only half of it got through my ears. Finally they took the coffin and took it up by a big blossoming cherry tree and started burying it. "After this, go up to the piano and play, all right?" Nana whispered. "Wait what song?" I asked quickly. "Any that you know that fits." She retorted. "That's very vague!" I whispered loudly. Before I could complain I noticed they finished the burial and I just shut my mouth and stood and walked to the grand white piano.

_Oh boy, what do I play? _Pressure attacked me like a bunch of angry hornets. I closed my eyes and decided on a song, then started playing. I started the into of the song at ease on the piano.

"_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light,"_ I started in song.Yep, this was her funeral all right. Why was I singing a sad song at HER funeral? My own mother's funeral? I didn't want to cry about this. I decided ages ago I would be strong about such topics._ "Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud," _I continued. Pink rose petals blew silently in the graceful wind._"__Now here we are gathered in our little hometown, this can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd." _I shut my eyes. Strong, strong, strong._ "__Oh, why? That's what I keep asking.__Was there anything I could have said or done?" _Still singing, I noticed a figure in the cherry trees a little past our little gathering. I saw a boy with obsidian black eyes and long flowing mahogany hair. He wore a black button up shirt and grey jeans with black loafers. _Why isn't he sitting down? _I thought._ "__Oh, I had no clue you were masking__, __a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong.__And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song?" No crying, strong…___

_"__Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old__. __Roundin' third to score the winning run__. __You always played with passion no matter what the game__. __When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun." _I continued.__

_"__Oh, why? That's what I keep asking/ And was there anything I could have said or done?__Oh, I had no clue you were masking__, __a troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong__. __And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song?" _Some people started to cry.__

_"__Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze__, __the golden sun is shining on my face__. __The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing__. __This old world really ain't that bad a place" _I was sort of disgusted with myself. I'm sure mom would want to have everyone happy instead of sad. I'm definitely following that. __

_"__Oh, why? There's no comprehending__. __And who am I to try to judge or explain?Oh, but I do have one burning question.__Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?__They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried." _I finally neared the end of the song.__

_"__'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song__…__your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song." _I finished.

After the song finished, everyone stood up and clapped, and I almost regretted saying okay to Nana. And why did I choose that darn song? My throat closed and I felt sort of weak, and I stood up and walked back to Nana and Dad. Nana smiled and squeezed my shoulder, and Dad nodded simply at me. "Can we go home now?" I asked hoarsely. Nana nodded.

When we finally reached home I dashed up to my room. (After tripping on that damn step.) I fell on my bed and just thought. I wasn't upset, but sort of confused. I replayed what I said to my dad before in my head. _Should__I__be?__It's__been__so__eventful__lately.__I__don't__know__how__to__feel__about__anything.__All__these__changes;__mom__dying,__moving__back__to__Montana,__leaving__Chicago.__I'm__gonna__miss__the__place._Voices filled my head, opinions. I truly never knew how to feel about the whole thing. But… why?_  
><em>

**0o0**

**Whether you cried or not doesn't matter. I did while listening to the song and said, "I have to use that." Look it up on Youtube. Why by Rascal Flatts, once again.**


End file.
